Starter Pack REWRITE
by InkyAnimatronic
Summary: He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a dork and she had anxiety. What more can I say? Other than how Lucy is the new intern at the park. The 'Starter Pack' as Muscle Man so kindly puts it. To her surprise, she quickly becomes friends with the other employees. Including the other intern, Thomas. Who knows, maybe one day they can be more than friends.


**Note: Oh hey. I decided to rewrite this Regular Show fic. No idea on how often it'll be updated because of school but whatever. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Starter Pack Rewrite**

 **Chapter 1 -**

* * *

It was 9 AM and a Friday morning when mostly everyone was sitting on the steps in front of the house. It was time for the morning meeting and they were waiting for Benson to give them their jobs for the day too.

Benson tapped his foot on the ground, arms crossed while holding the clipboard. Everyone, except the two slackers, were sitting on the stairs.

"Where are they…" Benson muttered, annoyance clear as day in his voice.

Just then, the front door opened and revealed Mordecai and Rigby. Quietly, they sat down on the steps too.

"What took you two so long?" Benson asked.

"Sorry, we were eating breakfast." Rigby rolled his eyes.

"You're late." Benson replied.

"Sorry. Our alarm didn't go off because someone forgot to set it." Mordecai then punched Rigby.

"Ow! It's next to YOUR bed! Why don't you set it yourself!?" Rigby replied, trying to hit him back but failing.

"Because it was your turn." Mordecai said,

"Yeah but-" Rigby was cut off.

"ENOUGH!" Benson interrupted. Then he groaned and rubbed his head, already getting a headache. "Anyway, we have another intern that will be starting soon. Thankfully like Thomas, she won't be getting paid."

Thomas perked up when he heard there was going to be another intern. Maybe they are attending the same college as him?

"Woooo! Getting a new Starter Pack!" Muscle Man yelled and gave HFG a High Five.

"Yes, her name is Lucille." Benson continued. "I don't want you to start playing pranks on her just yet, the college said she is pretty shy and has a severe case of social anxiety. So I want you to give her a few days to get use to things first. Understood?"

"Sure thing, Benson." Muscle Man gave a devious smile.

"Good." Benson nodded.

"Oh boy! A young lady will be joining us!" Pops clapped a few times.

"When will she get here?" Thomas asked, curiously.

"Later. It's just a meeting between her and I. She will start and most likely meet the rest of you on Monday." Benson said.

"Okay." Skips shrugged.

"As I mentioned, the college said she is shy and wants her to do this to get her out of her shell. So give her a warm welcome and take it easy on her for a few days…maybe a week." Benson said again.

"Don't worry, Benson, if Muscle Man tries to play pranks on her before you give him permission to, Rigby and I will take care of it." Mordecai replied.

"Good." Benson nodded. "Now onto your jobs for the day…"

Benson looked down to his clipboard.

"Thomas, you will rake the North and West ends of the park, Skips fix the cart then help Thomas when you are done. Mordecai and Rigby, you have the fountain, Muscle Man and Fives, snack bar. And Pops, you have the garden." Benson finished.

"Okie dokie, my good man!" Pops smiled and walked down the steps.

"Pops, can you take a cart and pick her up at the parking lot at 1 PM? I told her someone will pick her up there." Benson asked.

"Sure. Would you like me to bring her to the park house?" Pops questioned.

"Yes and to my office. Thank you." Benson nodded.

"You're welcome." Pops said then walked away.

Everyone got up from their spots and headed off in different directions, except Thomas. After thinking about it for a moment, he finally decided to ask Benson a question.

"Hey, Benson." Thomas started as he walked up to him.

Benson, who had looked back down to his clipboard, looked back up to him to see what he wanted.

"Yes, Thomas?" Benson asked.

"When…Lucille, was it?" Thomas questioned and got a nod from Benson so he continued. "When she gets here, can we work together?"

"Hmm." Benson hummed and thought about it. "I guess so. Everyone else is partnered up with someone else for the most part. So I guess you two can be partnered up as well."

"Awesome! Thanks! Can't wait to meet her!" Thomas smiled and headed to the garage to grab two rakes for himself and Skips when he joins him.

"You're welcome." Benson said then headed back inside the house and up to his office.

Thomas couldn't wait until she arrived. He hoped to see her today so that only made him work even faster so he'll be done by 1 PM.

* * *

The bus came to a stop outside the park. Once the doors opened, I stepped off and approached the parking lot, feeling anxious. I was told that someone might be picking me up in a golf cart at this time and to wait at the parking lot until they got there.

I let out a sigh as I looked around before heading over to a bench. Every one of my professors at my college say this is a good internship and that it would help me come out of my shell…

…HA… give me break. If I hadn't gotten out of my shell in the last 19 years, then I really don't think I will now.

I rested my head in my right hand and got lost in thought. Soon, I was being shaken by a older gentleman with a big head. I blinked and looked up to him to see what he wanted.

"Excuse me, are you Lucille by chance?" He asked and I nodded. "Good show! I'm here to pick you up and drive you to the park house. Benson is waiting in his office for you."

"Okay." I gave a smile and got up. Once inside the cart, I continued. "Hey um, you can call me Lucy. I like it better."

"Oh okay, my girl." Pops nodded and started driving.

Soon, we arrived at the park house and had a nice conversation on the way. Pops then led me inside and showed me around the first floor before heading upstairs. As we walked into the living room, two people were there playing video games.

"Mordecai, Rigby, Lucy is here." Pops said as we walked around the couch.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Mordecai." He paused the game and shook her hand. Then Rigby did the same.

"Nice to meet you guys too." Lucy replied.

"Do you like video games?" Rigby decided to ask and Lucy nodded with a hum. "Sweet! We should play sometime."

"Okay." Lucy nodded again.

"Well, I'm going to give her the tour of the house. Then we're going to talk to Benson." Pops said.

"Okay. Can you please not tell him you saw us in here?" Mordecai pleaded with Pops.

"Sure." Pops nodded.

"Thanks." Mordecai sighed in relief.

"Come on, let's continue with the tour." Pops said.

"See yah later, Lucy." Mordecai said, as he and Rigby sat back down on the couch, with a wave.

"See yah." Lucy waved back and followed Pops to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skips stopped raking for a moment to see Thomas raking as quickly as could. He never saw the young goat work so fast. Almost like he was in a rush to finish…

…Ooooh. Skips chuckled to himself. Now he understood why Thomas was trying to finish so fast. Skipping over to him, he got Thomas' attention, making him stop.

"What's up, Skips?" Thomas asked.

"Yah know, I noticed it's a little after 1 PM." Skips smiled.

"Is it!?" Thomas quickly checked his watch.

"Calm down." He chuckled. "She's probably just making it to the house. I doubt she talked with Benson already."

"Phew…" Thomas then realized that Skips knew he was excited to meet the new girl. "…I mean…"

"Relax. I get it. It's another college-aged intern. Who happens to be a girl. Tell you what, why don't you start heading over to the house. Benson isn't around so he won't know unless he sees you outside the house."

"Thanks, Skips. I'm really excited to meet her. I mean, I don't have a lot of friends and it sounds like she might not either so… hopefully we will hit it off, yah know?" Thomas smiled, feeling better that Skips understood.

"I'm sure you will." Skips replied. "You're a good kid. So I won't have to worry about you being a bad influence on her. Muscle Man on the other hand…" Skips rubbed his chin.

"Yeah. I hope he keeps his word about not starting to prank her right away. If it's going to be anything like the pranks he has and still does to me, it won't be good." Thomas replied.

"We'll keep a eye on him. Make sure he doesn't do anything like that." Skips said. "Now go on." He motioned him to leave.

Thomas smiled and dropped the rake before running back to the house. Skips chuckled as he went back to work.

"Ah. Young love." Skips muttered.

* * *

After getting a tour, Pops took me to a office and introduced me to the gumball machine sitting inside.

"Nice to meet you, Lucille. We talked on the phone. I'm Benson."

"Lucy. Nice to meet you too." Lucy said as they sat back down and said goodbye to Pops.

"So what are you doing in college?" Benson asked.

"Animation." I replied.

"Ooh that's unique." Benson smiled. "We actually have another intern here as well, though I'm not sure what he's majoring in. I think he said something about engineering."

"Really?" I said, thankful I wasn't the only intern here.

"Yep. His name is Thomas. You'll meet him and everyone else on Monday."

"Okay." I nodded again.

"There are also two employees, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, who will be playing pranks on you for being a 'Starter Pack' if you don't want that just let me know and I'll tell them not to prank you." Benson replied.

"Yeah… I'm not a big fan of pranks being done on me. I'm sure I'll laugh it off after a day but I don't like the pranks in the moment. Yah know?"

"I understand." Benson nodded. "So some of your duties include raking, cleaning the women's bathrooms, gardening and other things."

"Okay. Will I be on my own?" I asked.

"No. Thomas will be partnered up with you." Benson replied.

"Sounds good." I nodded.

We continued to talk for another 10-15 minutes before he led me back to the front door, noticing Mordecai and Rigby in the living room.

"Will you be able to make it out to the street are your own?" Benson asked, silently glaring at the boys.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Good. I'll see you on Monday. You can meet everyone at the morning meeting, which is at 9 AM. You'll get your daily jobs at that time too." Benson said, bringing his attention back to me.

"Okay. See yah later." I said as I stepped outside and he shut the door behind me.

I flinched as I heard him yelling at the boys, which sounded like a normal occurrence from what he was saying.

As I walked down the stairs, I headed towards the path to head back to the road so I can catch the next bus back to my campus.

"Excuse me!" A voice called from behind.

I looked back at the park house and saw a goat running towards me as Mordecai and Rigby ran out of the house behind him.

"See yah, Lucy!" Mordecai called as they ran off.

"See yah on Monday!" Rigby added.

"I see you met them already." Thomas chuckled as he walked up to her.

"Yeah. I only met them, Benson, and Pops so far." I replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Thomas." He held his hand out so I shook it. "I take it you're Lucy? Our new intern?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"Cool! What college do you go to?" Thomas asked. "I go to the city's big campus."

"Same here." I replied. "Benson mentioned that we're going to be partnering up."

"Really?" Thomas practically got stars in his eyes as he grinned. I hummed with a nod. "That's great! I never usually have a partner so it's going to be nice getting worked done twice as fast now."

"I'm sure we'll have fun." I gave a small smile. "Maybe you can show me around the park after we finish our jobs?"

"I'll be more than happy to do that for you, Lucy Lulu!" Then Thomas realized what he said. "Oh! I…"

"It's okay." I said, trying to make him feel better. "I actually like that nickname. Lulu sounds fun. I uh… never had a guy give me a nickname before. Or pay attention to me for that matter."

"Really? Well, their loss." Thomas said, nervously but happy I liked that nickname he said in the moment.

"Yeah… I don't really have a lot of friends." I replied.

"Trust me, everyone here would like to be your friend. Well, maybe not Muscle Man but we'll see what happens with him." Thomas replied.

"I heard there was a prankster here." I said.

"Yeah. But he means well…" Thomas said. "…Sort of…"

Then I glanced up at the house and noticed Benson in the window.

"I should probably let you get back to work before you get yelled at too."

"Hm?" Thomas looked back at the house, then realized what she was talking about. "Oh yeah… I probably should get back to work. I'll see you on Monday. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other on campus!"

"Maybe." I replied with a wave. "See you later, Thomas."

"Bye!" Thomas waved back.

After saying goodbye, I made it back to the road after a couple of minutes and sat on the bench, waiting for the bus.

Meanwhile, Thomas went back to Skips and found he was almost done. He asked how everything went but Thomas' nervous and goofy smile was enough to answer his question.

* * *

 **Reviews help me write faster! Especially with suggestions!**


End file.
